Guess what movie that was from?
by Senbei x Cup Ramen
Summary: "Luke…I'm your father." Lucy stifled a groan as she patted a crying Natsu on the back. She was going to kill whoever persuaded him to go on a movie marathon. LuNa


Ahh it is **1:04am** and I haven't gotten Cup Ramen to check this because she's asleep but who cares! **I shall fix mistakes later?** :3 Anyhow, my idea bank was kinda empty so I decided to do a oneshot! *cough* And then I got stuck for the oneshot because yeah...and then I decided to plan my new long Nalu or LuNa (however you like it) ffic but then I got confused and decided to finish off the oneshot? **It's complicated..D:** Ahh there are a lot of references so my disclaimer is pretty long :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece, Death Note, The Terminator, The Titanic or The Wizard of Oz!

**I actually thought this went pretty well but it jumps from place to place I guess! Ahh well, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Luke…I'm your father." Lucy stifled a groan as she patted a crying Natsu on the back.<p>

"It's alright Natsu, it's just a movie." She deadpanned, already tired of doing this for the millionth time today. God she was going to kill Mira for giving her gold passes to the new megaplex but before she could plan any further, Natsu looked at her, mouth trembling and well, he was looking absolutely _heart-broken._

"Uh Natsu-"

"Y-you wouldn't understand!" He wailed before planting his face back into his hands and full-out bawling - Oh no, he wasn't just silently leaking salty fluid from his eyes like a man should, he was _howling, screaming _even, like a – like one of those _single,_ middle-aged women who had nothing better to do than to eat chocolate ice-cream from a tub in front of their small, retro TV on a Friday night without any company at all.

Lucy rubbed the left-side of her temple with her unoccupied hand and felt like crawling into a hole when she heard the people from behind murmuring about her being a horrible _girlfriend._ _Where in the toilet bowl did they get that idea from? _I mean, sure, she was dressed up in _the perfect, most innocent, 'I'm an angel' _dress ever – not that she really, you know, _dressed up for this little errand – Yes, errand, _or anything and no, it wasn't as if she was _expecting_ anything that contained at least a speck of romance in it to occur between her and her absolute idiot of a _best-friend _during this at all_-_

"Wow, if _I_ were his girlfriend, I would be so much better!" She heard some woman – probably a jealous hag, jeer in a hushed tone from behind. (Why and what the woman was jealous of remained completely unknown but hey, who gives?)

"Kekeke, of course Anju-sama!" A pig-like snort praised the hag. Oh god, it was one of those fugly-faced followers and -_sama_? Lucy inwardly raged. _That was so old-school._

"The blondie's all looks but I bet Anju-sama is way prettier!" Another snotty voice supplied, only adding oil to Lucy's fire. She had been dragged by Natsu to the cinemas only to watch half of 2 corny chick-flicks, one quarter of a horror film and 3 frickin' re-runs of _Star wars._ And now _this_. She took in a deep-breath - Thank god she had self-contro-

"I bet he only fell for her looks!" One of the three fuglies snickered, probably behind a grubby hand. And then she snapped. Lucy cracked her knuckles, reaching for her whip – Oh, how she'd ******* pummel these ****** and then she'd ******* skin them and then roast them alive and feed them to the **- Oh dammit. She felt her fingers grasp thin air - She'd left it, along with her keys at home. '_Lucky day bitches'_, Lucy smirked, as she turned to face them. Waning patience could do _horrible, horrible_ things to a person – her guild-mates would probably wet their pants if they saw _this _side of their favourite celestial mage.

"Wha-What are you looking at?" One of the three _things_ supposedly called 'women' sputtered at her. She looked at them, chestnut orbs gleaming with deadly intent and a very disturbing smile gracing her features. Slowly, she raised a hand to her neck, making the trio flinch with fear and then with inhuman speed, she made a slicing motion across it.

"Bring it on." She threatened, voice saccharine and dripping with venom.

"Kyaaaa!" She smirked sadistically when the fuglies bunched together in a group hug. Revenge was sweet but it had come to an end. Lucy turned back when she heard Natsu beginning to sob again – they were up to the part where Darth Vader was being burnt – Had that much time passed already?

"Here, take this." She sighed as she handed him her beautiful, hand-made, floral-embroidered, silk handkerchie-

"SHNORKKKKK!" The blonde winced. Okay, that was seriously going to go into the sanitary waste disposal bin.

"Thanks Luce." Natsu sniffled.

"It's…it's fine…"

Jesus Christ, how did this happen again?

**Approximately 2 days ago:**

"The rising influence of modern-day media has undeniably contributed to the impact of subliminal messages on audience, one major partaker of this concept being movies-"

Natsu raised a confused brow as Levy read through her report.

"What the hell is she on about?"

"Pshh. Movies, movies." Gray waved a dismissive hand, trying to act as if he understood the resident bookworm. The ice-mage felt a grin form on his mug when his flamehead rival let out a growl.

"My favourite movie is 'The Titanic'." He supplied, feeling that boasting about his non-existent knowledge on movies would make him seem superior. Lucy only watched from the bar in amusement. 'The Titanic'? _Right._

"O-oh, 'The Titanic'. I know about 'The Titanic'." Natsu crossed his arms and looked into the air. Lucy nearly face-palmed at his response, inwardly debating whether or not she should join this lost-cause of an argument.

"It's about how an awesome iceberg owns a whole shipload of people." Gray spoke, nose in the air. Oh dear. Lucy choked on her drink and of course, Gray was royally owned by a _very _logical argument on her part shortly after, but somehow, the fact that the ice-brain _may_ have watched a movie whereas he hadn't seen a _single_ one of those things, majorly peeved Natsu off. And then came Mirajane with her gold passes.

**End flashback**

Walking out of the cinemas, Lucy let her eyes adjust to the bright, afternoon sun, all the while mentally berating herself for letting Natsu convince her to actually _come_ with him in his endeavour to make Gray feel slightly inferior. She let out a sigh, tired for the day.

"Let's head bac-"

"Hey Lucy! Thanks for coming with me!" Natsu beamed like the (cute) idiot he was and Lucy suddenly decided that it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"It's fine." She let a small smile pass through her features. How this idiot manages to cheer her up, she'd never know.

"And…and…" Funny, he seemed slightly hesitant to say his next few words.

"Hm?"

"I kinda need to tell you something." He spoke, the back of his hand shielding his mouth.

"Yes?" She squeaked when his placed his hands on both her shoulders. His intense stare only served to make her feel _very _uncomfortable.

"We've known each other for around a year…and you're important to me, you really are." He took in a deep breath, oblivious to the confused look plastered on his partner's face.

"Likewise." She managed, still _very_ befuddled as to where this was heading. And no, the possibility of this being a confession had long been thrown out of the window by the celestial mage, only adding to her curiosity of what he was going to say next.

"I'm actually-"

"OI! Flame-head!" Gray ran up to the pair, not noticing Natsu growl at him for interrupting his conversation.

"And Lucy?" The ice-mage lifted a confused brow, an all-knowing smirk plastered on his face.

"Hi Gray."

"Did I interrupt something?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a face-palm from Lucy.

"N-"

"Yes, now get your naked ass out of here before I decide punch your ugly face in." Of course, despite the unusually petrifying look that crossed Natsu's face, a full-scale fight began.

"Natsu, I think I'll be going now." Murmured Lucy as she watched the fight unravel. '_He probably didn't catch that,' _she thought with a sigh, surprised when he called out to her.

"Hey Luce! Can we do this again later some time?" He cried out before being caught in a headlock.

"Sure." She smiled and yet, she would come to regret this. _Oh yes, how she would regret this._

* * *

><p>"Luce, Luce, Luce!" Natsu cheered like a little kid, jumping up and down as he zeroed-in on the blonde at the bar.<p>

"What is it?" She dead-panned, obviously uninterested and slightly pissed off.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?" By this time, he had taken the seat next to her, eyes never leaving hers.

"What?"

"I said guess."

"Natsu, spit it out before I decide to kill you."

"Someone's not enthusiastic today." He didn't notice the deadly glare she was shooting him.

"Anyway, I had a dream, and you were there," He pointed at her while looking as if he'd woken up from a coma.

"And you were there too Mirajane…" He eyed the bartender who was at the side.

"And even the ice-block was there…" Natsu squinted, still looking dazed.

"Guess what movie that was from!" He beamed.

"_Natsu…_" Lucy felt her teeth mash together as she tried to suppress her desire to _kill_ the moron sitting beside her. She was PMS-ing and god, he wasn't helping. At all. Taking a deep breath, she slammed her book shut. She had been mercilessly dragged around by him to the cinemas for three days straight and when he had run out of things to watch, he'd visited _every_ goddamn DVD rental shop there was in Magnolia. And that wasn't all. Because he'd decided that his TV was useless without a remote and opted to smash the thing to bits, he had raided Lucy's apartment/TV, watching his goddamn movies and whatnot 24/7…._for the past week._

"Gosh Luce, it was from 'The Wizard of Oz'! I thought you'd know that tsk! Maybe we should watch that one together!" He grinned his stupid grin, her deadly aura and glare going unnoticed.

"Natsu, I do not believe Lucy appreciates this topic of yours." Erza added as she approached the pair.

"_Psst Lucy!"_ Natsu covered a hand over his mouth as he whispered into the pissed blonde's ear.

"_You know 'The Gladiator'! I think Erza would have smashed all of them to bits! Actually, she kinda reminds me of one of those Amazon people from this awesome show called 'One Piece._"

And with that, he was roundhouse kicked by Lucy, shoving him into Erza's armour.

"Lucy, what did he say?"

"Urhghh ouch Luce! What the hell!" Natsu rubbed his stomach and tried to inch away from Erza.

"Oh that..."

"Erm, Luce. That was a secret." He pleaded with a shaky voice. Somehow, the evil glint in her eyes told him that his day wouldn't end so well.

* * *

><p>Lucy decided not to 'balance' her way back home because she was feeling like absolute crap and heck, she wasn't going to test her luck today – her day couldn't have gotten worse. <em>Natsu.<em> She rubbed her temples, remembering the chaos that the Dragonslayer caused when he ran away from Erza and squished her strawberry cake. Urgh.

"Pun p-pun pun!" Plue pirouetted in front of the celestial mage happily. Oh well, best not to dwell on the bad things.

"Haha Plue, you're so cute! Are you that excited for the lollipop?"

"P-pun!" The snowman dog jumped around happily until they reached the doorstep of Lucy's apartment.

"Hmm….Maybe I went a bit too far with him." Lucy sighed as she reached for her key.

"Pun!"

"Really Plue? But I haven't seen him since. He's probably sulking." She entered her apartment and decided to get ready for her bath.

"Up for a bath?" She smiled at carrot-nosed spirit.

"Pun!"

Clatter.

Rustle.

Clatter.

Oh dear lord, she was _not_ in the mood to deal with robbers today. Trembling slightly, both in anger and fear, she reached for her metal baseball bat and inched towards her kitchen – the source of the racket. '_It's now or never!_' Lucy silently noted as she charged at the perpetrator.

"YOU'VE PICKED THE WRONG HOUSE TO ROB BUDDY!" She screamed, swinging her weapon around aimlessly.

"Gahh!" She heard the man scream, his voice muffled by something…wait, that voice...She reluctantly lifted her eyelids, bat still in her raised hands.

"Natsu?" She surveyed her fridge – all smeared with some type of sauce, the contents…emptied…and then she shifted her gaze to the dragonslayer who was half-munching on a sandwich.

"You idiot! Don't scare me like that!" Lucy felt herself succumb to her shaking and weak knees, dropping to the ground and losing grip on her bat while she was at it. She smiled, recalling his expression when he chomped on his sandwich. Maybe she should take the chance to apologize?

"Natsu I-"

"I'm not Kira and I didn't raid your fridge…L…" He muffled, taking on a defensive stance.

"…"

"Nin-nin." Actually, never mind.

"OUT!" She cried, suddenly grateful that Erza had given her that metal bat.

* * *

><p>It was the next day and now, they were in the middle of a forest, being ambushed by some bandits who wanted some money. Team Natsu (that is, Gray and Erza included), had separated to fight their enemies - Natsu and Happy versing the 'leader' and the rest of the team fighting against the remaining three men.<p>

"Hmph, a celestial spirit mage, are you?" A man cloaked in black snickered.

"I see you have some brains." Lucy tightened her grip on her whip, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of the face.

"And what are you going to do with that cow of yours?" The man eyed Taurus, eyes shifting slightly.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to find out?" She grinned.

"Heh…No!" He squealed like a girl, attempting to run for the hills before Lucy whipped his ass. That, she did.

"Are we all done?" Erza eyed Gray and Lucy who nodded in response.

"Hey, where's flame-brain and Happy-"

"GYahhh!" They heard the dragonslayer scream in apparent pain and agony.

"Natsu!" The group ran to the source of the noise, shocked to find a bawling Happy and a Natsu who lay sprawled on the ground.

"Where's the enemy!" Gray shouted, eyes darting everywhere in search of his target.

"H-he's gone! Natsu defeated him b-but then, t-there was light coming out from his h-hands and before I knew it, Natsu was on the ground and he was gone!" Happy sniffled as tears poured down his face.

"I-I'm probably not gonna make it…" Natsu wheezed, his grin faulting when he coughed in pain. Gray watched in horror and Erza remained rooted to her spot, speechless.

"Natsu! Don't say that!" Lucy was now on her knees, holding his hand in hers. What was with this development? A day ago, they were at the guild, him making stupid jokes and her shouting at him for being an idiot and now, now- She couldn't comprehend it. Natsu, the one who always managed to beat anyone, Natsu, the one who always got back up to his feet, Natsu…the one who she had grown to love, was now on the ground, voicing his doubts about his survival.

"L-listen Luce…" He groaned in pain, tightening his grip on her hand.

"I s-said I wanted to tell you something, right?" He brushed the tear that made its way down her cheek.

"Yes."

"I-I've always, l-loved yo-" And then he fell unconscious, his hand falling to the ground and the warmth that it gave hers, probably never to be felt again.

"Natsu…" The name tumbled from her lips in a small whisper, the shock of what had transpired evident in her voice.

"Oi! Flamebrain!" Gray shook him hard as Erza's orbs widened in shock.

And then suddenly, the dragonslayer's eyes shot open, canines showing through his trademark grin.

"Guess what movie that was from!" Oh yeah, he totally died on that mission.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, it was Friday. Lucy sat at the bar, her interest in her newly acquired novel already fading away.<p>

"Hey Mira, is Natsu here yet?" She spoke, voice muffled by her folded arms. Curse him for making her bored.

The white-haired girl let out a small laugh. "No, I haven't seen him but he should be here soon."

As if on cue, the guild double doors opened to reveal a strangely sombre Natsu. He made his way to the bar.

"Natsu!-"Lucy shot up in excitement, only to be struck by confusion when he shot her a never seen before expression.

"What's wrong?" Her eyebrows furrowed in concern but he only grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the guild doors. The guild went silent when they noticed the glum atmosphere that emanated from the usually cheerful dragonslayer.

"Natsu, tell me what's wrong." She tried to free herself of his grasp but ended up crashing into his back when he stopped in his tracks.

"Ouch! Gosh, tell me when you're stopping!"

"Lucy." He turned around to meet her chestnut orbs with his dark, onyx ones.

"Err, yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I forgive yo- Wait, what the heck are you apologizing for?"

"Two days ago, on the mission, I didn't lie." And then suddenly, her world went mute.

"What?"

He leaned in to whisper something into her ear, making her eyes widen in shock.

"_I wanted to tell you before I leave to find Igneel._" By then, the whole guild was staring at the pair, Erza, Gray and Happy, being the only ones who could follow the conversation so far.

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Both his statements shocked her but the only thought that crossed her mind was that fact that he was _leaving._ Screw his proclamation of his love for her, the idiot was _leaving._ He was going to leave the guild. He was going to leave _her_.

"I love you." That wasn't what she wanted to hear dammit! Was he trying to avoid the topic? In desperation, she began to shout.

"That's not what I-!" Only to be silenced when he pulled her in to meet his lips. The whole guild gasped, Gray's jaw dropped to the ground, Mirajane was _very_ satisfied, Happy was gaping and Erza was confused. Very, very confused.

"Mrmph!" Lucy hit his chest with bawled up fists, an array of feelings present in her eyes when the kiss ended – mainly confusion, anger and betrayal.

"That wasn't what I was asking for." She began, voice stern and teary-eyed, much to the confusion of the guild.

Silence.

"Natsu!" She sobbed, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"You're, you're _leaving_?" This garnered the attention of the crowd and Natsu just stood there, saying nothing at all.

"Say something Natsu!" She let her tears fall.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want an apology! All I want, all I want is for you to-" Her small figure was wracked with sobs, leaving her unable to complete her sentence. She felt his arms encircle her waist, bringing her into a tight hug.

"Please tell me you're joking." Her voice came out as a cross between a sob and a muffle and he settled into the crook of her neck.

"I'll promise you something." He whispered.

"I'll be back." He said in a foreign accent. And then the whole world paused. Again.

"Guess what movie that was from?"

"Oh my god, you have fucking got to be kidding me!" Gray slammed his head onto the table, not sure of what to do anymore. Erza was about to reprimand him for his use of foul language but decided to approach Natsu instead, grabbing his head with her gauntlet-clad hand.

"Natsu, I get the feeling you were serious." She spoke, voice firm.

"But about which part, I'm not sure." She continued.

"I love Lucy!" He cried in pain, hoping she'd spare him some mercy. Erza only raised a brow.

"I hope you weren't thinking that you could also go to find Igneel by yourself because if that's the case, I will have to remind you that you were, during this week, pummelled half to death by two _females, a blue cat_ _and Gray_ on three separate occasions." She tightened her grip on his head.

"A-aye!" He squeaked.

"Don't think too ahead of yourself – I'd consider letting you go once you become S-class but don't even _think_ that you're going by yourself even then. And plus…" She eyed him warily, switching her gaze to Lucy who had an unreadable expression.

"You'll have to get through Lucy first and by that, I do _not_ mean making her understand your feelings about searching for Igneel but rather, about surviving your approaching torture session." Natsu gulped and dropped to the ground when she decided to let go of his poor head. Phewf, the amazon lady was off his case.

"Natsu…" He heard a sickeningly sweet voice chime.

"I love you Luce?" He trembled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, of course you do, _darling_." Holy shit, he was dead and his guild-mates only shot him a look that screamed 'Sucks to be you'.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!<strong> It's like...oil to a fire! (A good fire) *Thumbs up* And please,** it will motivate me to start working on my new LuNa fanfic!** It will be around OST and Unspoken length - **7 chapters?** :O But I have decided to do some **more extensive planning** because y'know...I kinda want it to be **EPIC** and stuff :D **If you are confused in any way, shape or form about stuff in this story, PLEASE TELL ME! And yesh, if there are any improvements and stuff yeahh! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
